


Head on Your Chest, Weight on Your Heart

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Things are growing complicated between you and Jon.





	Head on Your Chest, Weight on Your Heart

Jon had not said much since being home, an arm absently wrapped around you and the other curled under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

With your head on his chest, you tried to fall asleep – you know that’s what he’s praying for; yet you can’t help but feel like a mountain separates the two of you. The reason is evident, but your heart aches at the idea of bringing it up. 

Still, when he inhales and releases a deep breath, you can’t help it, “…this is about the baby, isn’t it?” A little over seven months away, there would be a child with his eyes and your hair.

“This has nothing to do with the kid.”

God, you wonder if he is aware of his tone, if he understands how cruel he sounds. You swallow down your hurt, running your fingers along the dip between his pecs, “What is it then?”

“Nothing.” Jon sits up, rubbing his face with his hands, “It’s nothing.”

Again, you try to close the distance; sitting up beside him, you curl your arms under his and kiss his shoulders a few times, “Talk to me, Jon.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

He moves away from your touch, escaping into the bathroom and leaving you to drown in disappointment. It’s been like this for almost a week, ever since you made the announcement that he must have pretended to be happy about. You feel so out of place, disconnected from everything that brought you together, and you can’t take it on top of everything else you gotta figure out. You grab your overnight bag, shoving some things back into it, and mentally shout for your tears to back the fuck up as you handle this as maturely as you can.

Just as you are about grab your shoes, Jon reemerges, “What are you doing?”

You want to snap, answer him as cold as he’s been to you, but you keep your tone level, “I think I should stay at my own place for a few days.”

“Come on, (Y/N), don’t do this.”

“I think it would just be better for everything if I did.” You try to pass him, sure you can get your shoes on downstairs and needing to build upon the distance he’s created.

“Stop.” Jon catches your wrist, causing you to pause as he sits on the bed, “Don’t go.”

“It’s not forever. We just—evidently, we need to adjust to this whole thing.” You bow your head, hoping your hair shields your face enough for him to miss your fresh tears, “And you have to understand that I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want…”

“Are you…?” He tilts his head, pissed at himself as he confirms his suspicions, “Shit, (Y/N).” Taking the bag and shoes from your hands, he laces his fingers with yours and forces you towards him, “Come here.” Pulling you into a straddle of his lap, he waits to release your hands and cups your face in his hands, thumbs stroking you tears away, “Don’t cry, babe. Please?”

“I’m feeling really alone right now so if I want to cry, if I want to be completely hormonal, I can.” You cross your arms, despite being in his arms and move your face from his touch, “You wanna hide from me, that’s fine. I just—I would prefer to be ignored in my own place.”

“…you are the only thing I have going for me.” The confession is soft as he delivers it to you, his eyes now avoiding yours, “I’m trying to get used to the fact that…I’m gonna have something else to look forward to.”

“So you shut me out and make me feel like dirt?”

“No, I didn’t mean to.” Jon rests his hands on your hips, blowing out a breath, “If I’m messing up this bad with my girl, how I’m gon’ do with a kid?”

“Our baby? It will love you the way I do.” You wrap your arms around his neck, finding some space near him that feels available for you – truly available, “You won’t be able to fuck up so bad that we don’t come back, Jon.”

“I need to hear that.” He admits, his arms closing tight around you and bringing you into a warm embrace, “I need to know I won’t lose either of you.”

“You have my word. We’re not going anywhere.”


End file.
